Properties in GTA V
Properties are available to purchase in Grand Theft Auto V to either generate income, or to provide storage for vehicles. Description A minimum of five properties must be purchased by the characters in order to satisfy 100% completion. Each of the many businesses that are up for sale throughout Los Santos and Blaine County will generate a weekly profit, to be paid into the owner's bank account every seven days. Available commercial property is marked on the map and can be purchased on site by simply approaching the For Sale sign outside. The owner may occasionally be contacted by the management for assistance in the running of the business. Failure to help may result in reduced weekly profits from that business. The ability to purchase properties is unlocked after completing Trevor's mission Nervous Ron (although players will not be able to purchase property as either Michael or Franklin until they regain the ability to play as them following the Friends Reunited mission). Most properties are available to buy immediately, with several exceptions: Tequi-la-la becomes available only after completing Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy as Trevor, the LSPD Auto Impound becomes available only after completing all of Tonya Wiggins' side missions as Franklin, and the Sonar Collections Dock becomes available only after completing The Merryweather Heist. List of Businesses Available Vehicle Storage Benefits from Owning Properties *Downtown Cab Co. will allow Franklin to use taxi services free of charge. *McKenzie Field Hangar will provide Trevor with ground and air arms trafficking missions, as well as a Cuban 800 and Dune Buggy to use (but only during the trafficking missions and immediately after). A BF Injection always spawns there, and the Duster seen flying around the Grapeseed area often lands there and can be stolen. *Sonar Collections Dock will allow Michael to unlock and play his Strangers and Freaks mission, Death at Sea and unlocks the Nuclear Waste collections. A Dinghy and Submersible are also docked there. *Los Santos Customs will give Franklin car customizations for free. This only applies to the branch he owns on Route 68. *Los Santos Golf Club will allow the players to play golf free of charge, and the owner can wear any clothing while playing golf. *Vanilla Unicorn will allow all the characters to touch the strippers while having a private dance. Trevor will also have private dances and drinks free of charge. This is the only obtainable business property that also doubles as a Safehouse (for Trevor). It's also the only business property that has an accessible interior to its main building, as all the nightclubs cannot be accessed, nor can the leisure center at the golf course. If the player kills Trevor for Steve Haines, the club will still be accessible, but will no longer be available as a Safehouse. *The Theaters are somewhat accessible, but only two of the three can be accessed to watch Movies. *The LSPD Auto Impound will provide Franklin with a Tow Truck as working vehicle. *The Airport Hangars will grant Michael and Franklin clearance to enter the airport's tarmac, no longer attracting a wanted level. Note, however, that each character must purchase a hangar in order to get in safely (so if Franklin buys a hangar, Michael will still get a wanted level until he buys one). However, the hangers are free after patch 1.16 (in the original PS3/XBOX 360 versions only). *Each character can own a dock at Puerto Del Sol Marina simultaneously. *All of the DLC vehicles will be placed in each of the 3 main character's garages special vehicles menu (PS3/XBOX 360 only). *Properties will be financially managed by Minotaur Finance and weekly income will be deposited automatically to the protagonists' bank account. Video Trivia *Franklin has the option to buy most properties, with 4 available only for him, Michael is second with 3, and Trevor is the lowest with just 2, however he is given Sandy Shores Airfield and Vanilla Unicorn without having to buy them. *As of update 1.16 (PS3/XBox360 only), all marina, hangar and helipad properties are automatically equipped from the beginning of the game. If the player is connected to the Rockstar Games Social Club, then they will have the garage for free as well, meaning no vehicle storage facilities need to be bought. **With the free add ons, as Trevor, the player saves a total of $105,000 and as Michael and Franklin, the player will save $1,903,450. de:Immobilien (V) pl:Assety w Grand Theft Auto V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Miscellaneous Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V